Ukyo Route
by Wounded Wing
Summary: A series of one-shots following Emi and her relationship with Ukyo. Takes place after events of Brother Dearest.


Emi let out a tired sigh, placing the three grocery bags she held in her hands on the floor with a suppressed grunt. She placed her hands on her knees and took in a few breaths to steady her beating heart. A small scowl appeared on her lips._ I really need to start working out more_, she thought. She sighed at the thought, she was a baker, there would be no way for her maintain any sort of diet that could go along with any amount of exercise she did.

She shook away the thought and took in one last breath as she hoisted the bags once more and made her way across the fifth floor loft and down the stairs that led to the kitchen. Upon descending the last step she noticed that someone was behind the counter, cleaning a few dishes.

Emi felt her cheeks flare slightly, a small smile gracing her lips at the sight of Ukyo.

"I'm back," she called to him quietly. The spectacled blond tore his attention from his task to look up at the brunette. His blue eyes softened at the sight of her, "Emi, welcome home." He immediately caught sight of the weighted bags in her hand and quickly turned off the faucet, wiping his hands of the excess water, he made his way toward her, a slightly stern look on his face. "Emi, you should have called me to help you," he said in a scolding tone.

She waved him off as he took two of the heaviest bags from her, "Oh, don't be such a worrywart. I'm fine, besides I needed the exercise." To further prove her point she mockingly flexed her free arm, raising her head high and looked down her nose to Ukyo. A small chuckle escaped from his lips at her display. He shook his head, conceding to her reason, and turned toward the kitchen.

Emi followed the spectacled man and helped him put away all the groceries.

Emi and Ukyo had officially begun their relationship two months ago. In that time, they had gone out on a few dates whenever they had time and had learned much about each other. Overall the two would admit that they were happy in their relationship.

Once the last of the items was shelved Emi entwined her hands together and stretched her arms toward the ceiling. She released a contented sigh as she brought her arms back to her sides.

Her face completely flushed as she felt arms circle around her waist.

Ukyo gently pulled her to him, locking his arms around her, he laid his chin on her shoulder. Emi did her best to hide her giddiness, turning her head and giving Ukyo the most dazzling smile he had ever seen. The blond felt all the air in his lungs leave him as he gazed at her in awe. He saw that her cheeks were tinted with a dark rosy shade, her light brown chocolate eyes seemed to twinkle with happiness, and her lips spread across her face, cheeks accented with cute dimples.

A surge of pure adoration rushed through Ukyo at that moment. His body moved before he could even think about what he was going to do. He slowly turned Emi around so that she was facing him head on, her back to the counter. He placed his hands on either side of her waist to hold her steady. He lowered his head until their foreheads touched. He stayed there, gazing into her eyes, silently asking for permission for him to continue his affections. Her wide smile was replaced with a smaller, shy smile that was accompanied by a tiny nod, signaling him to proceed. With as many dates they had been on, the two had yet to have their first kiss.

His blue irises slowly looked down to her lips. They were a soft pink color and coated with a touch of lip gloss that made them shine.

Bit by bit, Ukyo tilted his head sideways, inching towards Emi's lips until his own lightly grazed hers with every breath he took. He turned his eyes up to hers again. Her eyes were half-lidded, the rosy shade on her cheeks had become the darkest he had ever seen them.

Emi was feeling light-headed at Ukyo's proximity. She could feel his warm breath on her skin, sending tingles down her spine. As calmly as she could, she placed her hands on top of Ukyo's that were at her waist, and began to trail them up along his arms, onto his shoulders and resting on his chest. She saw a shudder run through Ukyo's body at her action. Her eyes found his again. The two gazed at each other, Ukyo's eyes filled with adoration and tenderness; Emi's beaming back with warmth and admiration.

Ukyo languidly began to shut his eyes and finally moved his head forward. Emi's breath hitched at their contact. Her toes curled as she gripped the front of his buttoned shirt, pulling him closer and increasing the pressure on her lips.

Ukyo noted that she tasted like strawberry as he moved his own mouth against hers in a slow dance. For a good minute they melded their lips against each other's, tasting and memorizing the other's features until they parted for air. Their foreheads touched once again, looking at each other shyly, their ragged breaths fanning their faces.

Emi released her grip from Ukyo's shirt and trailed them up to rest on his shoulders. Ukyo's hands had taken to tracing circles on her waist with his thumb, the sensation sending bursts of pleasurable chills up her spine.

Once Emi had regained control of her breathing she felt a rush of courage course through her body. She immediately circled her arms around Ukyo's neck, pulling him a short distance and crushing his lips with hers.

The blond man felt his eyes widen at her boldness, his cheeks flaring at the sensation of the kiss. He instantly wrapped one arm around her waist pushing his own body against hers, his other arm trailing up her spine to the base of her neck, cradling her head as he traced circles on her skin with his thumb.

Something akin to a moan resounded from Emi's throat. The sudden noise caused Ukyo's and Emi's eyes to widen. Emi moved her head back and Ukyo could see her face heat up as she brought a hand to her lips.

"Th-That was...u-um," she stuttered and bowed her head in embarrassment.

Although the moan had surprised Ukyo he had to admit that he liked how she sounded. He smiled down at her lovingly and brought his hand under her chin. His index finger pushed up on her chin, making her tilt her head up to look at him. His thumb caressed her bottom lip. Her eyes were darting around, looking at anything but Ukyo.

"Look at me," he said in a low baritone. His voice sent an excited shiver down her spine. She reluctantly heeded his command, her brown pools looking into his blue ones as he spoke, "There's nothing you should be embarrassed about."

"B-but that was so-" He placed a few butterfly kisses on the side of her mouth to cut her off, before planting a firm kiss on her lips, his eyes never breaking from hers. Once he broke the kiss, his hand let go of her chin to cup the side of her face. "It was cute...Let me hear it again," he whispered huskily as he dove in, taking her lips in his once more. His hand moved down the side of her neck, his fingers grazed the skin just behind her ear.

"Ah," Emi half gasped, half moaned from his ministrations. Ukyo hummed at the noise his girlfriend produced. He was sure he'd never get tired of hearing it. Feeling slightly empowered, Ukyo let his tongue dart out from his mouth to slide across Emi's bottom lip. She gasped, her back arching away from the counter and her mouth flying open. Ukyo wasted no time and slipped his tongue into her own. Moans tore from both their throats. Ukyo's tongue explored every crevice, grazing over Emi's wet appendage, massaging it.

Emi in turn was no longer able to resist and soon quiet, pleading moans resounded from her throat. One of her arms circled Ukyo's neck as her free hand trailed up his neck and buried itself in his hair. As she gripped his blond tresses, she arched her chest into his own. The lawyer's eyes snapped open before closing them and pressing himself up against Emi fully. His senses were working in overdrive. Every movement that Emi made felt like fire on his skin. He blushed further as he felt her breasts pressed up on his chest. _They're quite big_, he thought and began to push her back toward the counter, their lips still firmly locked.

"Why are you guys-" came a sudden voice.

Emi and Ukyo jumped and parted instantly, whipping their heads to the source of the interruption.

Standing at the bottom of the stairs was Yusuke, wide-eyed, mouth agape and a furious blush coloring his face. He quickly held his hands up in defense, "IswearIdidn'tmeantowalkinonyoutheydidn'ttellme!" Yusuke yelled in one breath and looked over his shoulder with a glare. To the couples added horror, they noticed that behind Yusuke, the heads of Kaname, Hikaru, Tsubaki, and Azusa were poking out from around the corner of the stairs, smirks and knowing smiles lighting their faces.

Emi's face felt like it was going to melt, "Y-You were w-watching?!" She half squeaked, half-screamed.

Kaname was the one to answer, "Aww, don't be embarrassed Emi-chan. It's perfectly normal for couples to do this. But you two aren't married yet, so make sure to use protection okay?"

The rest of the peeping brothers nodded in agreement, smirking at Ukyo's red face. Emi bowed her head and walked forward, her hand reaching out for the knife set that was on the counter. The smiles dropped from the offending party's faces. Ukyo saw his girlfriend's movement and followed suit, calmly taking off his glasses and tucking them safely in his shirt pocket and reached out for the chef knife that was near the top of the set. Emi chose the utility knife and caressed the top of the blade as she spoke softly to her boyfriend, "It seems like our dear brothers need to be taught some lessons, don't you think Ukyo?"

"I believe you're correct Emi. On whom would you like to test your blades sharpness on?"

Emi finally looked back up. The men could see that her flushed face was replaced with an eerily calm look, her eyes shined dangerously. A smile slowly grew on her face, "I think the twins will make good subjects."

The twins shivered at her words.

"Good, I was hoping to at least get Hikaru. And Kaname is definitely an added bonus."

Kaname and Hikaru seemed to feel the temperature of the room drop. The four brothers began to inch away from their two furious siblings.

Emi pointed the blade at them, "We'll give you five seconds."

That was all they needed to hear before they turned tail, tripping over each other to reach the exit first. Yusuke stood there for another second before running after them.

Ukyo and Emi stayed in their place until they heard the chime of the elevator, signaling the exit of the five brothers. Once the two were positive that no one else was on the same floor, they put the knifes back in their place.

Ukyo took out his glasses once more and slid them on with a heavy sigh. A small weight pressing onto his back caused him to look over his shoulder. Emi's hands were clutching the back of his shirt with her face buried in between them.

"Emi," he whispered lightly, trying to turn around to hold her, but she ended up gripping his shirt tighter, refusing to let him move. "I can't look at you right now, I'm too embarrassed," came her muffled response.

Ukyo turned around with more force, making her release her hold on him. His arms encircled her, his hand guiding her head to his chest as he lay his cheek on her hair. Her arms went around his waist, her hands clutching his shirt once more. She lifted her head and buried it into the crook of his neck.

They held each other for a few moments before Ukyo felt Emi gently push him, signaling for him to loosen his embrace. She lifted her head from its position and stared up at him, her cheeks slowly coloring, "Next time, we make out in either your room or mine."

He chuckled and swooped down to peck her lips, "Deal."

* * *

That night, on the fifth floor, Emi lay on the couch in the lounge, her head resting on Louis' lap. The two were watching Louis' favorite tv show in silence when Louis spoke suddenly, "Is Ukyo-nii, a good kisser?"

Emi lifted herself swiftly from her rested position and turned to look at him, her eyes widened and cheeks aflame, "Wh-wh-why are you a-asking me something l-like that? H-How should I know?!"

Louis smiled at her reaction, "You shouldn't, be embarrassed about that, Mi-chan. Tsubaki-nii has already, told everyone, by now."

She blinked, "Everyone?"

He nodded, "He even called, our mother and, your father."

She blinked a couple more times before she stood from the couch, "Excuse me for a bit Louis-nii."

He watched her walk away, toward the stairs and into the hallway leading to the elevator. He heard the 'ding' of the elevator resound through the fifth floor. For a few seconds everything was quiet, until he heard a muffled scream from the lower floor, "TSUBAKI!"

* * *

**A/N: There you have it everyone! The first of many one-shots to come! This series won't be updated that often since I have to finish Brother Dearest first. But I'll probably write one for each brother here and there because a part of me wants Emi to get with one of the brothers already. Alas, the struggles of writing romance fics is that you have to make the love believable. **

**If any of you have any ideas for future one-shots that you'd like to see, please leave a review and let me know, though you might have to wait awhile before I can write them. Anyway that's all for now, I hope you all enjoyed this little one-shot and keep your eyes opened for chapter 6 of Brother Dearest!**

**-W.W.**


End file.
